


i'll come back (when you call me)

by likebrightness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: She is not pressuring Alex. She would go months without sex if Alex wasn’t ready. She’d probably have to invest in a good vibrator, with the way Alex’s kisses drive her crazy, but she wouldn’t do anything to pressure her. She can take things into her own hands just fine, probably will have to tonight anyway; she really doesn't mind.When Alex finally responds, it is not what Maggie expected. Her voice is quiet but sure when she says, “I want to do it now.”





	

Maggie knows Alex is nervous.

Virginity is a social construct, sure, and that’s never more clear than when there’s two vaginas involved, but still, your first time with another girl is kind of a big deal. Maggie doesn’t want to rush her. Maggie doesn’t want to rush her when it comes to anything. She doesn’t want to scare Alex off.

So she goes slowly, and doesn’t complain when Alex sends her home after spending a full half an hour straddling her, grinding her hips down against Maggie’s. Alex pulls back, and says _it’s getting late_ , and Maggie doesn’t complain at all, though she does almost finish just from the vibration of her bike beneath her on her ride home.

Maggie takes her coat off and hangs it up, immediately pulls out her phone to text Alex.

_Home safe_

_I’m sorry_

Maggie chuckles, tries to make a joke of it. _You’re sorry that I’m home safe?_

_No, I’m sorry that I told you to go._

_No worries, Alex. It’s good_

_It’s NOT,_ Alex texts, and Maggie’s heart clenches. A moment later: _I want to have sex with you._

Maggie swallows. She’s trying to come up with a response when Alex texts again.

_I’m just scared of messing up_

_Babe, you could enver._ Maggie sends it too quickly to fix her typo.

She gives up on texting, calls Alex instead.

“Sawyer?” Alex sounds wary.

Maggie forgoes her usual greeting. “We’ll do it when you’re ready, Alex, whenever that is is fine. We can go as slow as you want. And I’ll talk you through it if you want. It’ll be great.”

She is _not_ pressuring Alex. She would go months without sex if Alex wasn’t ready. She’d probably have to invest in a good vibrator, with the way Alex’s kisses drive her crazy, but she wouldn’t do anything to pressure her. She can take things into her own hands just fine, probably will have to tonight anyway; she really doesn't mind.

When Alex finally responds, it is not what Maggie expected. Her voice is quiet but sure when she says, “I want to do it _now_.”

Okay.

Okay.

“Do you want me to come back over?”

“No, Maggie, you just left and I have no clue what I’m doing. I just—” Alex sighs.

Maggie has an idea.

“What would you do?” she says. “If I was there right now.”

“Maggie…”

Maggie gets herself a glass of water. She already needs it, and if this conversation goes anywhere, she’s gonna need it a lot more.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” she says.

Alex is silent. Maggie takes the glass of water into her bedroom, puts it on the bedside table. She toes off her boots and climbs into bed, and finally Alex clears her throat.

“God, just to take your top off would be so...”

Maggie grins. “Yeah?” she says. “Bra, too?”

“No,” Alex says immediately. “Not at first.”

Maggie takes her shirt off, wonders if Alex can tell that’s what she’s doing over the phone. She does it slowly, runs her fingers over her skin as she skims the tank top up and over her head. They've been dating over a week and the only time Alex has seen her topless is when she was taking Maggie’s stitches out.

“You want to see?” she asks.

“God, Maggie, yes.” Alex’s voice is already deeper than usual.

“I mean do you want to see right now?”

Maggie swallows. Waits.  

“Yes.”

“Just a sec.”

She feels stupid, feels young as she figures out the best pose. This is what teenagers do, right? She doesn’t know. She just wants to, so much. She snaps a picture, snaps a couple, really, before she decides she looks good enough to send it to Alex. As soon as she does, she’s nervous, but she can hear Alex’s gasp when she opens the text.

“Fuck, Maggie, you’re beautiful.” Maggie is never going to be able to handle hearing curse words come out of Alex’s mouth.  

“What do you want to do to me?”

“Everything,” Alex breathes.

Maggie beams. They’ve got time for that. “What do you want to do to me _first_?”

She can hear Alex swallow over the phone, thinks of the way she ground down against her lap earlier in the night. She’d let Alex do anything she wanted.

“I just want to touch you,” Alex says. Her voice has been so quiet, this entire conversation it’s like she’s whispering. “Maybe that’s stupid, but God, there’s so much skin I want to touch.”

“Do it,” Maggie says, sliding her fingers over her skin and imagining they’re Alex’s. Goose flesh follows Maggie’s hands across her body. She just keeps touching herself, waits for Alex to say what she wants to do next.

Alex is quiet for a long time. There’s noise over the line, and Maggie tries to imagine what Alex might be doing, but the silence makes Maggie nervous.

“Alex, if you don’t want to, if you want to stop at any—”

“I _want to_ , Maggie.” Alex’s voice has this whine to it that Maggie wants to breathe in.

Maggie’s phone buzzes in her hand. It’s a picture. Of Alex, completely topless, her arm strategically across her chest. But Maggie can see enough.

“I want my skin on yours,” Alex says.  

Maggie arches off the bed like she might actually be able to feel Alex’s body.

“Baby girl, you are so beautiful,” Maggie says. “You feel so good.”

“Maggie, I want you to be here.”

Maggie swings her legs over the edge of her bed. “I can,” she says. “I can be there in half an hour.”

“I want you here _now_ ,” Alex says. “I want— I want—”

Maggie would go, right now, but she wants Alex sooner, too. She wants to come, and the twenty minute ride to Alex’s is too far.

“You want me to take my pants off?” Maggie asks, her voice low and sincere.

“ _Yes_.”

Maggie pulls off her jeans and slides under the covers. She has goosebumps everywhere.

“You too?” she asks.

“Take everything off, Maggie,” Alex says. “I want to feel you.”

Jesus. It’s sudden and certain and Alex doesn’t sound nervous at all. Maggie does as she’s told.

She feels like she has a fever. The sheets are cool against her skin.

“How are— are you on top or am I?”

“Me,” Alex says. “Like— like earlier when we were— me. I’m on top of you.”

Maggie remembers how it felt, Alex’s weight, Alex hips shoving down in a demand. She imagines it without clothes, the slip of their skin together. God, she’ll go as long as Alex needs without sex, but she’s really fucking excited to have sex with her.

“I like you there,” Maggie says. “You feel good.”

“You—” Alex says. “God, why did I make you leave tonight?”

“Baby girl, it’s fine,” Maggie says. She’s never called her anything but her name, not out loud, and tonight she can’t stop. “Delayed gratification,” she says, and it sounds dirtier than it should. “Think of how good it’s going to feel when I actually get to touch you.”

Alex groans, and the sound goes right to Maggie’s cunt. She clenches, and slides her hand down her body, cups herself. She’s soaked. She’s been wet since before she left Alex’s, and any respite she had was gone as soon as Alex texted what she wanted to do.

“Are you wet?” she asks, her fingers slipping against her center, not touching anything important yet.

Alex scoffs. “Obviously, Sawyer. Jesus, how could I not be?”

Maggie laughs out loud. Alex is too much.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Nothing,” Alex says. “I want to taste you.”

 _Fuck_. For a girl who’s nervous about sex, she sure seems to know what she’s doing when it comes to this. Maggie gives in, swirls her fingers over her clit. She forgets to say anything.

Eventually Alex says, “Maggie?”

“Yes, fuck, sorry,” Maggie says. “Feels so good, Alex.”

“Maggie, I can’t wait to actually taste you,” Alex says. “I’m not going to know what I’m doing but I want to do it so much.”

Maggie breathes out a laugh. “You’re going to be great,” she says. “God, if you go down on me half as well as you kiss me, I’m going to come in half a minute.”

Alex laughs at that, and Maggie imagines she probably blushes a little. Maggie pushes two fingers into herself and can’t help but moan.

“Maggie.”  

“Alex,” Maggie pants. “Baby, please tell me you’re—”

God, she needs to know she’s not alone in this, that it isn’t all talk for Alex, that she’s touching herself, too.

“Of course I am,” Alex says. “I wish it were your fingers instead, though.”

“ _Me too_.”

It’s been less than ten minutes since Maggie got home. It’s ridiculous that she’s this worked up. But she _is_ , because Alex is just— Alex is so much, and Alex _wants_ her, and Alex is touching herself, right now, wishing it was Maggie touching her.

Maggie fucks herself with one hand and presses the phone tight to her ear with the other. Alex’s breath is loud.

“Are you close?”

Maggie can’t even answer; she just begs. “Alex, please.”

She needs— just a little bit more, she’s so close she curls her toes and holds her breath. And then Alex sends a goddamn picture. It’s partially from the side, and not explicit— Maggie can see her arm, reaching between her legs, but her leg itself blocks anything explicit. It’s PG-13 at most, but it sends Maggie over the edge anyway.

Maggie isn’t _loud_ , but she can’t really be quiet, either. She says _oh my God_ , says _Alex_ , says _yes, yes, yes, yes_. Alex says _that’s it, baby_ and Maggie doesn’t know if she’s coming again or just coming still, her whole body pulsing.

When she comes back to herself, all she wants to do is make Alex feel like that, too.

“Fuck, Alex, you're so good,” Maggie says. She's trying for dirty talk but it doesn't quite come out that way. “You drive me crazy, Alex. You're amazing. There's no way you could mess this up; you're perfect.”

Alex says _Maggie_ like it’s a curse word, but other than that, she is so quiet, gasping but no whimpers, not a word except Maggie’s name. Maggie listens to her shuddering breath and tries to remember to breathe herself.

As Alex recovers, Maggie pushes up to a seated position, reaches for her water. She needs it. A few swallows and her tongue doesn't feel as thick in her mouth.

“How you doing?” she asks quietly.

“Good,” Alex says, and Maggie can hear the smile in her voice. “This was a great idea.”

Maggie chuckles. “Seems to have worked out all right, huh?”

“Can we do that for real soon?”

“As soon as you want.”

“You busy tomorrow?”

Maggie laughs. When Alex doesn't, Maggie realizes she's serious.

“Oh, um.” Maggie swallows. “Sure. Not busy, I mean. We could grab dinner after work?”

“We’ll order in.” Alex’s voice is molasses, thick and slow, and Maggie is already ready for round two.

“We’ll order in.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just for the record, there won't be a sequel. i promise to write their first time but not in this verse


End file.
